oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Saeko
Timeline B character. History Sakura was born in the Shengese city of Saishu to the noble Saeko house. From an early age she displayed talents beyond her means, knowing things she hadn't been taught or had any reason knowing. This was an indicator to the elders of her clan that she was had been given her bloodlines gift. With no way to know how this would manifest, and to help nurture this gift, Sakura was tutored immediately by the other Saeko mystics. Her early life consisted mostly of 'classes', both of the academic and occult. By the age of three, it was determined that her abilities had manifested in the form of her past lives residing within her. They granted Sakura, slowly over time it was discovered, knowledge of the past. This included all manner of things, and the information seemed to come at random. Discovering this was made easier by the fact that she would talk to them, being young and innocent Sakura wasn't aware that this wasn't a normal thing. As she grew older, and her lessons intensified, the young woman learned to restrain herself. The time she wasn't spending in classes or training was spent getting into childish trouble. She enjoyed playing with the other children as much as any child would, but being wiser than her years gave her an appreciation for more adult activities, such as calligraphy, and fairly elaborate, subtle, and/or clever pranks. One of her favorites, not one of her more impressive acts but still, was the time she was able to sneak some dirty socks into the village elders tea pot. Only one found it amusing, and she spent the next couple days cleaning the koi ponds because of it, worth it to the five year old. Overtime she learned of her families history, their reasons for being away from their home world and the war that embroiled her people. While not a violent person, preferring to resolve conflicts with peaceful negotiations when possible, she excelled not only in her academics, but her martial arts classes as well. As she grew however, her body became more frail comparatively. Sakura had good health, and was fairly agile, but it seemed her price for her abilities was her strength. While some would give up and find something more suited to their abilities, Sakura kept at her training, focusing on her form and learning all she could to supplement what she knew already just in case. Appearance With her upbringing, Sakura developed a taste for the finer things in life. While not afraid, and rather enjoys, nature and other types of 'adventure', she definitely prefers a more easy going life. She takes extra care of herself, making sure she is always cleaned, her hair well cared for and clothing of the best quality available to her. Sakura has very long vibrant pink hair that falls to her waist. The coloring of her hair is the reason for her name in fact, as it resembles the same colors of a sakura tree in full bloom. More often than not, it is adorned with some sort of decoration, be it flowers, jewels, or some other little object. Sakura almost always wears dresses of some sort, usually of softer cottons or silken fabric with fancy embroidery. Her life of relative ease and lack of physical labor have left Sakura with a rather slight build, resembling that of a runner or swimmer. Even though she is short in stature, only standing a five foot two inches, Sakura gives off a surprising air of nobility, likely do to her posture as she's almost always standing, or sitting, straight with her chin up. Despite this, there's always a friendly smile on her face, and while her choice of words may seem snobbish or impolite, her happy and generous tone almost always dispels any thoughts of such things from those that listen to her. Personality Sakura is usually a more cheerful, energetic individual, despite her tendency to sit back and quietly observe. Sometimes she comes off as rude, often referring to people as simple. Though this comes from a place more of innocence and misunderstanding, as she doesn't really think that calling someone 'simple' is rude, than it is from malice. Preferring to avoid violence, her first method of conflict resolution is usually diplomacy, attempting to find some sort of common ground or compromise. An accomplished singer, it surprises a fair number of people to learn that Sakura is actually a rather soft spoken individual. Even still, she has a certain air of confidence around her which shows in her actions and even her words. Not one to take unnecessary risks, she has no qualms about just leaving a hopeless situation, especially if it doesn't involve anything important to her. Use to a life of leisure, Sakura doesn't intend to risk her happy life for no reason, and uses her times to pursue her own interests and to help those close to her. Friends Arclite - "Arclite... Oh! The talking bucket! I hate it's needles, but there's this innocent, almost childlike quality about him I find adorable. That and his lack of volume control." Sakura says with a light chuckle, shaking her head momentarily. Sakura met Arclite on one her first 'adventures', and almost immediately found the little 'robot' entertaining. Probably on of the only ones who thinks so, she finds his behavior and demeanor relatively childlike and endearing, despite his very deep voice and extreme effectiveness in combat. Asuka Saeko - Mother Ayame - 'Friend' Nomura Saeko - Father Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations What do you hope to accomplish in this world? Additional Information